


Another Text Fic

by KittyMeows132



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyMeows132/pseuds/KittyMeows132
Summary: Just a bunch of random text stories I came up with.
Kudos: 3





	1. Hermione Has a Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a problem.

**Book Queen**

Guys we have a problem

**Blazin' Red**

Wht is it 'mione

**Scarred**

Are you okay?

**Book Queen**

No the worst thing ever has happened!

**Blazin' Red**

Did someone die?!

**Scarred**

Is Moldy Voldy back?!

**Book Queen**

No. I can't find my favorite bookmark in the library!😢

**Scarred**

...

**Blazin' Red**

...

**Book Queen**

...

**Scarred**

Go to sleep Hermione


	2. Ginny's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Linny (LunaxGinny) chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**All The Weasels**

**Gin**

Morning Babe 😘

**Mom**

...

**Dad**

...

**Percy**

**...**

**Gred**

...

**Forge**

...

**Bill**

...

**Charlie**

...

**Ron**

WHO?!

**Gin**

AH! WRONG CHAT! Ignore that! How do I delete it?

**Ron**

WHO IS DATING MY SISTER?!?!

**Mom**

Ronald Weasley! Calm down this instant!

Ginny dear, we are very happy you found someone.

**Dad**

When can we meet him?

**Forge**

Is he as good looking as me? I am the best looking here after all!

**Gred**

Actually dear brother I think you will find that

it is I who is most handsome.

**Forge**

I am afraid you are mistaken dear brother.

**Gred**

I am not mistaken for I am best looking.

**Forge**

I see there is only one way to settle this then

**Gred**

I will see you on the other side brother

_Gred has logged off_

_Forge has logged off_

**Charlie**

...

**Ron**

...

**Gin**

...

**Percy**

...

What just happened?

**Bill**

Just don't question it

**Dad**

...Anyway...Who is this mystery boy Ginny?

**Ron**

Yeah who do I need to beat up!?!

**Mom**

Ronald Bilius Weasley not another word out of you!

**Charlie**

Well come on then Gin tell us who it is.

**Gin**

Its..

**Bill**

?

**Mom**

You can tell us Ginny dear. We will fully support

you. Right Aurther?

**Dad**

Yes dear. Now tell us who it is Ginny dear.

**Percy**

I do not think it is good to try to pressure her into this.

**Ron**

No one asked you Percy!

**Percy**

I am only saying what I think is best.

**Ron**

Well I say we should know who it is!

**Charlie**

Ron calm down! Percy is right.

**Bill**

Yeah we shouldn't pressure her. Tell us when

your ready Gin

**Gin**

No it's fine. I'm dating...

**Mom**

?

**Dad**

?

**Charlie**

?

**Bill**

?

**Percy**

?

**Gin**

...Luna

**Ron**

*faints*

**Mom**

Well I will admit that is unexpected...

But we still support you dear

**Dad**

Yes we are just happy that you are happy

**Forge**

I knew it! You owe me 10 galleons!

**Gred**

Yeah Yeah. Come and get your money.

**Charlie**

When did you two log back on?

**Gred**

...

**Forge**

...

_Gred has logged off_

_Forge has logged off_

**Ron**

What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any ships you would like me to include please tell me.


	3. A Little Draco Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is dramatic, Ron is fed up, and Harry just wants to make through the day. And Hermione is just there.

**Lions and Snakes**

**Slytherin Prince**

PoTtaH! Get you weasel away from me!

**Weasley #8**

Shut it Malfoy I didn't even do anything!

**Slytherin Prince**

Liar! You know what you did!

**Princess Bookworm**

What are you arguing about now?

**Slytherin Prince**

He has done a terrible deed! Where is that Pottah!

**Weasley #8**

I didn't even do anything!

**Gryffindor Golden Boy**

What did he do Malfoy?

**Weasley #8**

I didn't do anything! He is just being dramatic!

**Slytherin Prince**

Me?! Dramatic?! My father will hear about this Weasel!

**Princess Bookworm**

Can you just tell us what happened Malfoy?

**Gryffindor Golden Boy**

Yeah I have homework to do.

**Princess Bookworm**

Harry! You were supposed to do your homework earlier!

It's nearly 10 at night!

**Slytherin Prince**

Not important right now! In case you have forgotten

Weasley has committed a terrible crime!

**Weasley #8**

I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!!!

**Gryffindor Golden Boy**

Just tell us what happened!

**Slytherin Prince**

That monster he-he...

**Princess Bookworm**

Yes?

**Slytherin Prince**

He called my hair ugly!

**Princess Bookworm**

...

**Gryffindor Golden Boy**

...

**Weasley #8**

...

**Gryffindor Golden Boy**

Is that it?

**Slytherin Prince**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS THAT IT?!?!

That is a scandal and he should be taken away forever for 

such an act!

**Princess Bookworm**

For Godric's sake Malfoy.


	4. Mother McGonagall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets be honest, this probably happened at some point.

**The Marauders Chat**

**Padfoot**

Someone please just kill me now!

**Moony**

What did you do now Sirius?

**Wormtail**

Are you sure you want to know?

**Moony**

...Good point. If you did something to land yourself

another detention then I don't want to know.

**Prongs**

Did you blow up the Slytherin common room without me?

We were supposed to do that together!

**Padfoot**

No! I would never do that without you Prongs!

Do you have no faith in me at all?

**Moony**

Wait, what are you doing to the Slytherin common room?!

**Padfoot**

Nothing!

**Prongs**

Nothing!

**Wormtail**

Anyway...what did you do Sirius?

**Padfoot**

You wouldn't believe what I did! It was so embarrassing!

**Moony**

You're always embarrassing.

**Padfoot**

Ouch. That hurt Moons.

**Moony**

Good.

**Wormtail**

Dang.

**Prongs**

That's gotta hurt.

**Padfoot**

You wound me Moony.😢

**Moony**

*Sigh* Just continue Sirius I have an essay to finish.

**Prongs**

Did you just type the word 'sigh'?

**Moony**

*Sigh*

**Padfoot**

Anyway...So I was done with my detention and I had to

go turn the essay in right?

**Padfoot**

When I hand it in she says 'Goodbye Mister Black." like she 

alway does you know?

**Moony**

Where are you going with this Sirius?

**Padfoot**

Well... when I was leaving I accidentally said 'Bye mom!' to my

teacher!

**Moony**

...

**Wormtail**

...

**Prongs**

BAHAHAHAHA! That's hysterical mate! You really

called our PROFESSOR mom!

**Padfoot**

I was so embarrassed I just ran off! I don't

think I will ever be. able to look at her the same again!

**Wormtail**

Relax mate. It was only an accident.

**Moony**

Yeah. Besides, she is basically a mother to all of us anyway.

I'm sure your not the first student to call her mom.

**Padfoot**

...

I still don't want to look her in the face tomorrow.

**Moony**

You're just trying to get out of Transfiguration class

aren't you?

**Padfoot**

...

_Padfoot has logged off_


	5. Moldy Voldy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort has Harry's phone number.

_He who must not be named created I am back!_

_He who must not be named has added Scar Face to I am back!_

**He who must not be named**

Harry Potter we meet again.

**Scar Face**

Who are you?

**He who must not be named**

Read the name Potter!

**Scar Face**

Voldemort?!?!

**He who must not be named**

That is correct it is I Lord Voldemort!

**Scar Face**

...

_Scar Face has changed He who must not be named's name to Moldy Voldy_

**Moldy Voldy**

What did you do that for Potter!?

**Scar Face**

It suits you better.

**Moldy Voldy**

It does not! Change it back right now!

**Scar Face**

Nope I'm good.

**Moldy** **Voldy**

You are angering me little boy.

**Scar Face**

Don't I anger you all the time anyway? I am the

reason people think your dead now after all.

**Moldy Voldy**

...

**Moldy Voldy**

AVADA KEDAVRA!!

**Scar Face**

...

**Moldy Voldy**

...

**Scar Face**

...

**Scar Face**

Did you just try to kill me over text?

**Moldy Voldy**

...

_Moldy Voldy has gone offline_

**Scar Face**

...

_Scar Face has gone offline_


	6. Remus's Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finds Remus's chocolate stash.

**Quidditch King**

Hey guys? Why is there a pile of chocolate on the

floor in the dorm?

**Siriusly**

There's a pile of chocolate on our floor?

**Quidditch King**

Yeah. Do you think it was Pete?

**Siriusly**

Probably. Let's ask him.

@I am Rat Man

**Quidditch King**

@I am Rat Man

_I am Rat Man has signed on_

**I am Rat Man**

You called?

**Siriusly**

No we texted.

**I am Rat Man**

**🙄**

**Quidditch King**

Anyway... Pete can you stop leaving chocolate all over the floor.

**I am Rat Man**

But I didn't get my Honeydukes delivery yet.

**Quidditch King**

Whatever. I'm going to eat some.

_Nerdy Wolf has logged on_

**Nerdy Wolf**

WHO DARES TOUCH MY PRECIOUS CHOCOLATE!?!?!


	7. Harry's Cheesy Pick-Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found Harry Potter Pick-up lines online and I'm bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Hinny (HarryxGinny) chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Lightning to Weaslette at 8:36 AM**

**Lightning**

When I look in the Mirror of Erised, I see you

giving me your number

**Weaslette**

Harry your texting me. You already have my number.

**Lightning**

...

**Lightning**

Crap

**Lightning to Weaslette at 10:17 AM**

**Lightning**

Are you a basilisk because I froze when I saw you.

**Weaslette**

Did you just compare me to a horrifying monster?

Lightning

...

**Lightning to Weaslette at 10:43 AM**

**Lightning**

Are you a Dementor because you took my breath away.

**Weaslette**

Again with the horrifying monsters? Am I that scary to you?

**Lightning**

I'm trying okay?

**Weaslette**

Try harder.

**Lightning**

Did you survive the Avada Kedavra curse? Because you’re drop dead gorgeous.

**Weaslette**

Nope pretty sure that was you. You know with the whole Boy-Who-Lived

thing you got going on.

**Lightning**

I'll get it eventually.

**Weaslette**

I'll believe it when I see it.

**Lightning to Weaslette at 11:57 PM**

**Lightning**

You must be a Snitch, because I’ve been seeking you my whole life.

**Weaslette**

...

**Weaslette**

I'll accept that one.

**Lightning**

Told you I'd get it.

**Weaslette**

Yeah yeah you were right. I'm going to bed now. Love you!❤️

**Lightning**

Love you too.❤️


	8. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky, Ginny and Luna make a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose_Granger_Weasley asked for this on another website. This is a Harmony (HermionexHarry) chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's also my first time writing someone into a chapter so bear with me please.

**Lions and an Eagle**

**The Only Girl**

AM I THE ONLY ONE SEEING THIS?!?!

**Sky**

What's happened?

**Crumple-Horned Snorkack**

Are the Red-Tipped Zerlopoins back again Ginny?

Don't let them get in your shoes.

**The Only Girl**

What? No. It's Ron and Hermione! They look so cute!

They would make such a great couple right?

**Sky**

Don't you mean _Harry_ and Hermione would make a great

couple?

**Crumple-Horned Snorkack**

I think you mean Hermione and _Seamus_ actually. The nargles told me

they would be great together.

**The Only girl**

...

**The Only Girl**

Those were jokes right? It's obvious Ron and Hermione are better

together.

**Sky**

Again. It's _Harry_ and Hermione.

**Crumple-Horned Snorkack**

No it's _Seamus_ and Hermione.

**The Only Girl**

Alright I see where this is going. I bet you 5 galleons

that Ron and Hermione will end up together.

**Crumple-Horned Snorkack**

Alright then I'll bet you 5 galleons Seamus and Hermione

will end up together.

**Sky**

Same for Harry and Hermione. Get ready to lose suckers!

**The Only Girl**

Oh it is on!

**Bat-Bogey to Chicken King at 11:57 AM**

**Bat-Bogey**

Ron.

**Bat-Bogey**

...

**Bat-Bogey**

ROOONN!!

**Bat-Bogey**

@Chicken King

@Chicken King

@Chicken King

@Chicken King

**Chicken King**

What do you want Ginny? I'm trying to do homework.

**Bat-Bogey**

_You_ are doing homework?!

**Chicken King**

Hermione is making me.

**Bat-Bogey**

Oh. Speaking of Hermione... Do you like her? 😏

**Chicken King**

Umm obviously. She's one of my best friends.

**Bat-Bogey**

No I mean like do you like-like her.

**Chicken King**

Again. She is one of my best friends. Of course I like her.

**Bat-Bogey**

Oh for Godric's sake! I meant do you have a crush on her Ronald!

**Chicken King**

WHAT! Where did you get that idea?!

**Bat-Bogey**

Well...You guys spend a lot of time together

and you guys would be so cute together!

**Chicken King**

Gin we spend a lot of time together because we are _friends_.

Besides, I have a girlfriend you know.

**Bat-Bogey**

You do?

**Chicken King**

Yup. Me and Lavender decided to try dating again.

We've been together for a few months.

**Bat-Bogey**

Oh wow. Well I'm happy for you Ron.

**Chicken King**

Thanks Gin.

**Bat-Bogey**

But you're also the reason I just lost a bet so you better sleep with one eye open.😈

**Chicken King**

**😰**

**Lions and an Eagle**

**The Only Girl**

I'm out of the bet. Meet me in the common room to get your money.

**Crumple-Horned Snorkack**

I'm not allowed in your common room Ginny.

**The Only Girl**

Then I'll give you yours at lunch.

**Crumple-Horned Snorkack**

Okay.

**Sky**

Wait you're out?

**The Only Girl**

Yup. Turns out Ron's already dating someone.

**Sky**

?!

**Crumple-Horned Snorkack**

Yes he is dating Lavender Brown.

**The Only Girl**

YOU KNEW?! HOW?!

**Crumple-Horned Snorkack**

The humblinging rumplers told me.

**The Only Girl**

Of course they did.

**Sky**

I guess it's just you and me now Luna.

**Crumple-Horned Snorkack**

Don't forget the Harnsnaglers.

**Sky**

...Harnsnaglers?

**The Only Girl**

Don't question it.

**You Have Wrackspurts to I Blew It Up Again! at 12:45 PM**

**You Have Wrackspurts**

The nargles have delivered a message to me recently. I would

like to confirm if it is true.

**I Blew It Up Again!**

Nargles?

**I Blew it Up Again!**

You know what? I don't want to know.

What did the nargles tell you Loony?

**I Blew It Up Again!**

Luna* Sorry autocorrect

**You have Wrackspurts**

Thats quite alright Seamus. The nargles told me you and

Hermione would make a great pair!

**I Blew It Up Again!**

Me...and...Hermione?

**You Have Wrackspurts**

That is Correct.

**I Blew It Up Again!**

The nargles were wrong this time Luna.

I don't like Hermione like that.

**You Have Wrackspurts**

Oh. That fine Seamus! I'll tell the nargles of their mistake.

**I Blew It Up Again!**

Right... You do that I guess.

Bye Luna!

**You have Wrackspurts**

Goodbye Seamus.

**Lions and an Eagle**

**Crumple-Horned Snorkacks**

It appears the gargles were mistaken.

Seamus doesn't like Hermione.

**Sky**

Does that mean I win the Bet?

**The Only Girl**

No. We still need to see if Harry and Hermione like each other.

And in order to win the bet they have to start dating.

**Sky**

Darn it. I'll go ask Hermione then.

**Sky to Queen of the Library at 1:12 PM**

**Sky**

Hey Hermione. Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer it.

**Queen of the Library**

Of course. What is it?

**Sky**

Do you have a crush on Harry?😏

**Queen of the Library**

W-What?!

**Sky**

You DO!

**Queen of the Library**

M-maybe just a little.

**Sky**

You should ask him out!

**Queen of the Library**

No way! I can't do that! I'm sure he doesn't like me back and-

**Sky**

I'm pretty sure he likes you back 'Mione.

**Queen of the Library**

But-

**Sky**

No buts.

Do it or I'm going to do it for you.

In front of the whole school during dinner.

**Queen of the Library**

Fine! But if he says no I'm blaming you.

**Sky**

If he says no I'll take you out for ice-cream.

**Queen of the Library**

Promise?

**Sky**

Promise.

**Queen of the Library**

Okay.

**Gryffindor Princess to Gryffindor Golden Boy at 1:39 PM**

**Gryffindor Princess**

Hey Harry

**Gryffindor Golden Boy**

Hey 'Mione!

**Gryffindor Princess**

Can you meet me by the lake please?

**Gryffindor Golden Boy**

Okay? Is everything alright?

**Gryffindor Princess**

Everything's fine. I just need to ask you something.

**Gryffindor Golden Boy**

Okay. I'll be there in 5 minutes.

_In real life at the lake_

**Harry**

So what did you need 'Mione?

**Hermione**

Well...um. I-

**Harry**

Are you sure you're okay? You're really red.

**Hermione**

Yeah it's just *Deep breath* IreallylikeyouandIwantedtoaskyouout.

**Harry**

Erm...could you repeat that please?

**Hermione**

*Deep breath*

I-I really l-like you Harry and I w-was wondering if you would 

maybe like to go out with me?

**Harry**

...

**Hermione**

You don't have to I know you probably don't-

**Harry**

*Kisses her*

**Hermione**

*Shocked but kisses back*

**Harry**

*Breaks kiss*

**Hermione**

I'll take that as a yes?

**Harry**

Yes.

**Queen of the Library to Sky at 1:53**

**Queen of the Library**

HESAIDYES!

**Sky**

Told you he would.

**Lions and an Eagle**

**Sky**

Guess who won the bet?

**The Only Girl**

I just heard Hermione texted me.

**Crumple-Horned Snorkacks**

I will inform the nargles.


	9. Married to a Chicken Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron marries his chicken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Ronmione (RonxHermione) chapter and, as a joke, a Chicken (RonxChicken) chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**The Golden Trio**

**The Heart**

Harry mate! You've got to help me! Hermione's trying

to kill me.

**The Chosen One**

What did you do?

**The Heart**

I didn't do anything! She's just mental!

**The Brains**

Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare try to weasel your way out 

of this!

**The Heart**

I'm sorry 'Mione! I didn't mean to make you mad! I just-

**The Brains**

You think I care! Why would you do it in the first place?!

**The Chosen One**

Can someone please tell me what is going on?

**The Brains**

He took out an engagement ring box during dinner and-

**The Heart**

The ring was really for you!

**The Brains**

Shut it!

**The Brains**

He got everyone's attention and said he had an important

question to ask and got down on one knee.

**The Chosen One**

Why is that bad?

**The Brains**

Because he asked the chicken on his plate to marry him!

**The Heart**

I'm sorry!

**The Chosen One**

Mate... What the heck. Why would you do that?

**The Heart**

It was supposed to be a joke! I'm sorry 'Mione!

**The Brains**

You're about to be.

**The Heart**

😰 Harry Help!

**The Chosen One**

Sorry Mate you're on your own.

**The Brains**

Found you.

**The Heart**

AHHHH!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! If you have any ships you want me to include please tell me.


	10. The Knight Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James an Sirius decide to battle in the suits of armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you now, this chapter sucks.

**LilyEvansIsMySoulmate to Dog Star**

**LilyEvansIsMySoulmate**

Sirius! I just got the best idea!

**Dog** **Star**

What is it mate? Also siriusly?

**LilyEvansIsMySoulmate**

What?

**Dog Star**

Your name. You couldn't have

thought of anything better?

**LilyEvansIsMySoulmate**

I only speak the truth Padfoot.

**Dog Star**

**🙄**

**LilyEvansIsMySoulmate**

Anyway back to my idea! We should 

dress up like knights and have a battle!

**Dog Star**

Sounds cool, but where are we going

to get knight costumes?

**LilyEvansIsMySoulmate**

The suits of armor in the corridor. Duh!

**Dog Star**

Oh yeah! Let's go!

_5 minutes later_

_In real life_

**Sirius**

Ready Sir Potter?

**James**

Prepare to meet your end Sir Black!

**Sirius**

On 3. Ready?

**James**

1

**Sirius**

2

**James and Sirius**

3!

Charge!

**Professor McGonagall**

*Coming around the corner*

Boys? What are you-!

_**CRASH**_!

**James and Sirius**

*Laying in a pile of armor on the floor*

**Profesor McGonagall**

*Sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose*

Both of you detention! Come to my office tonight at 7:30.

**Sirius and James**

*Looks at each other and grins*

Worth it!

**Professor McGonagall**

I don't get paid enough for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to add a ship or to add you in a chapter please let me know!


End file.
